tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
SomeCleanTrash
SomeCleanTrash, or shortly called as SCT or SCTrash, is a mutated and unusual pink coloured BLU Scout TF2 Freak created by YouTube user WaailsCleanTrash who also serves as the "channel mascot". His theme is "Stage 1-4" and his action theme is "2 Player", both from the game Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. Origins According to a video by the creator, he was just a corpse of a common BLU scout, taken to "Never Lose Hope Hospital" to be revived into a TF2 Freak by two medics; a RED one called Mr. Dan, that used his medigun, but also his magic upon revealing that he is a wizard, on the jar of goo that the BLU one, Dr. Dum, made by using many cleaning products and some other objects and loads of trash into an active washing machine while he was shaking and slamming it around to turn it all into a purple goo. Upon the use of the medigun with the purple goo to revive the corpse, it blew up, staining the room while knocking out everyone in it, but SomeCleanTrash since he was still just a corpse. He is revived and wakes up braindead and with an inability to process thoughts, until he got most of his memories back thanks to some clips from Meet the Scout video he watched from the TV of the hospital, then, Waails (re)taught more things to him like how to high five, fight, etc; while Mr. Dan were working on the Cleaning Milk and Dr. Dum on his "uniform". When he left the hospital, he wanted to thank Mr. Dan, but his disembodied voice as a side effect of the revival procedure prevented him from saying words correctly, so then, Mr. Dan had to cast a spell that gave him a new voice and allowed his speech to be understood through the use of captions. Appearance SomeCleanTrash seems to be a BLU scout with magenta skin, a dark burgundy hair and purple eyes while wearing purple clothes and some junk taken from the garbage dump, which includes a takeout box as his hat, his shield that is just a green painted "No Entry" sign on his back, two bottles of Emergency Ingestible Cleaning Milk attached on the handle of his messenger bag, and a padlock attached on his pants, close to his crotch. His chin and eyes seems a bit larger than other scouts and he is mostly seen smiling while showing two of his front teeth. Behavior and Personality SomeCleanTrash is usually seen around Big City, in the garbage dump from there, doing any hobbies like playing games on an old computer, sitting or walking around the dump. He likes to show off like a superhero and a martial arts professional, but is angered too easily and kills his enemies without remorse, making him an antihero. The people who mess with the pile of trash, that he "cleaned" by pouring his cleaning milk on it all, always get right in his cross-hairs and is an immediate target for assassination. Due to his mutation, he has a speech disorder which makes him talk in captions as his speech sounds like reversed scout laughs, grunts or screams, depending on his mood, while his rage screams sounds like The Hunter from Left 4 Dead. When angry, he is mostly seen showing his teeth with a creepy face and a distorted mouth that makes it slightly look like a grin. If people help him, he either teams up with them or rewards them by literally giving some clean trash taken from his pocket. It's confirmed that he is secretly a weeaboo, as he dreamed about traveling to gm_akiba to meet anime-like girls, watch anime in a hotel TV, and rest on bed while hugging a body-pillow, but when he tried to make his dreams come true, it failed due to a plane crash caused by a Pootis Bird that accidentally got into a turbine and broke an engine. During Halloween nights, he likes to wear a Sailor Moon costume while wandering around Big City, just to get themed while he does his usual behaviors. When hungry, he seems to eat normal food, but he usually likes to eat substances like his clean trash, cleaning products (especially ones like toilet tables, soap, etc), while products with chlorine, like bleach, makes him heavily drunk upon some liters consumed, similar to alcohol on humans, however, its effects doesn't affect SomeCleanTrash. 20160319220141 1.jpg|SomeCleanTrash in his home 20160319210828 1.jpg|"Some Clean Trash" 20160903193442 1.jpg|The Clean Trash Mobile 20160904230906 1.jpg|When SCTrash is angry, he usually does this creepy face. 20160905181421 1.jpg|SuperCleanTrash 20160630165300 1.jpg|A trash bin from the crashed plane that killed him, transforming into a new SCTrash 20160709174747 1.jpg|Legless SomeCleanTrash 20160630001320 1.jpg|His weeaboo secret dream. He will never tell anyone about it. 2016-02-06_00109.jpg|A heavy, dozed off by the effects of the cleaning milk. 20161023224829_1.jpg|SCTrash in his "Sailor Trash" Halloween costume. 20161020150211_1.jpg|His original form, a BLU scout corpse, before becoming SCTrash. Powers and Abilities SomeCleanTrash is pretty agile, has abnormal strength and endurance, high flexibility and it's mostly considered "immortal", as he can survive some explosions, fall from the greatest heights, living without both of his legs, and other impressive things, but he can die when totally disintegrated, powdered, crushed, molten, dismembered or when his brain and heart gets severely damaged, but every time he dies, he "respawns" by transforming any trash bin close to his remains into himself, but unconscious for a few seconds. Despite the immortality, he can still feel pain, but his pain receptors interpret it as an annoying itch he needs to avoid, which is why he uses his shield sometimes. He is capable of spiting explosive trash bags, but he only does that when there is a group of enemies at his front. He has a car he calls "Clean Trash Mobile", which is a trash container, with a washing machine on the back of it as the engine, four trash cans as the wheels and other attached stuff like two fridge freezer doors below the car and between the wheels, road cones as the spikes to improve on damaging things hit by the car, a normal car wheel as the steering wheel and two seats; but the "car" doesn't have any pedals or buttons, not even a keyhole to turn it on, because the source of control is in SomeCleanTrash's mind. The car is heavy like a weight of 1.5 tons, but it's light as a feather when on the hands of the freak, and it's capable to fit in his pockets. When he really needs to, the car can set at the fastest speed by activating the turbo, which also makes the car fly like a jet when jumping on a ramp or when in places with low or zero gravity, making it look easy. He likes to throw bottles of his Cleaning Milk, a mad milk that has a light blue tone and can "clean" anything, but due to the many cleaning products and chemistry in the formula, the smell causes people to be dizzy and pass out, similar to the chloroform effect, however, they are harmless and not corrosive. Most of the times he throws one at anything he wants to, he always yells "Clean the Trash", his catchphrase. The bottles attached on the handle of his messenger bag, which are called Emergency Ingestible Cleaning Milk by him, are not like his basic cleaning milk bottles, they are consumable and makes SomeCleanTrash ten times as powerful, turning into SuperCleanTrash, a belligerent and dangerous form with a purple übercharge, a pink aura and glowing yellow eyes. This super form makes him extremely fast, enhanced strength with a chance of knocking out or killing most people by a single hit, and makes him capable of freezing time for several seconds(In the screen, the colors invert), making everyone, but SomeCleanTrash, paralyzed and unable to acknowledge any interactions during that period of time; however, this form only lasts 1 minute before he goes back to normal. During this form, the rock cover of his action theme plays. Often times, he breaks the fourth wall. For example: By talking with the viewer(s) while looking at their screen, grabbing his video captions to use as weapon, even interacting with the floating camera by touching, grabbing or such. While he talks with the viewer(s), other people in the scene either get confused or ignore that. He has a telescopic vision, making him able to zoom his vision in on things, and allow him to see distant things in magnified scale. Faults and Weaknesses His fears includes anything that is dirty, rotten or infectious, especially raw sewage, as they are things that weaken his powers while burning him on contact, like they were an acidic kryptonite, making it a great weakness to him. Upon physical brain damage, he loses the ability to think or act normally, but when it gets severe, he can fall unconscious for awhile. He is also claustrophobic, which means confined places or endless hallways can make him panicked and insane. Trivia *This freak is mostly based on the Marvel antihero, Deadpool. *His abbreviated name is a possible nod to his class (scout), if removing the vowels from it. *He talked like a normal scout upon killing the antagonist ThatShittyThing, saying "Draw my ass" in response of the villain wanting to consider the end of the battle a draw, seconds after getting his neck snapped. The creator stated there's no logical reason for that. *Seems like being called as names with "poop" (or any of its synonyms) in it sounds very offensive for him, making him furious every time he is called by one of those names. *In the first videos with him, the Clean Trash Mobile was just a resized trash container, yet with the same functions. *Despite that the Emergency Ingestible Cleaning Milk gives SomeCleanTrash a powerful form, like the basic Cleaning Milk, it would kill anyone else upon drinking it, unless if there is a freak with high endurance for those effects, but they will not gain the same form as him. *In "The Blue Corrupted Threat", when Sergeant Medic was looking at the walls for clues about the antagonist, he finds a journal page titled as "From unburied corpse to pink abomination" with a picture of an unburied grave above, telling that SomeCleanTrash was created through an unburied scout corpse, before the video revealing his origins. *WaailsCleanTrash stated about what needs to make the cleaning milk, with a list of the following materials: A bunch of soap, bleach, muriatic acid, wax, shoe polish, industrial sandpaper; perfume, liquid soap, detergent, shampoo and conditioner, chloroform, Medic's drugs, mad milk, pain killers and australium fragments. The two last materials from the list and the Medic's drugs are only for making the emergency ingestible ones. *He was capable of flying, but as the creator thinks that "it would ruin the fun in the videos", SomeCleanTrash can now use a super jump, as seen in "SomeCleanTrash vs Uncle Crusty". *The ability of freezing time from his super form is a possible reference to The World from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. *Besides the voice lines, he sometimes acts like the L4D Hunter, who has a possible connection to the Church Guy, who has the voice acted by the same person who did Scout's voice lines. *Even if The Clean Trash Mobile is controlled through the freak's mind, RubberFruit could steal and drive it. There is no logical reason about that, except that was just a dream. *It is noticeable that every voice line (scout or not) that comes from him are all reversed, with exception of the Left 4 Dead Hunter lines whose are never reversed. Notable Videos By the Creator *(Gmod) The Legend of SomeCleanTrash *(Gmod) Shit gets real to SomeCleanTrash *(Gmod) SomeCleanTrash's Somewhat Average Day *(Gmod) secks_addicts_try_different_kinds_of_buttsecks_and_smoke_weed.melon.mp666 (Cameo) *(Gmod) Waails? *(Gmod) Why I WON'T have a third Flowey Map video here? *(Gmod) A visit to Waails' HOUSE of dreams *(Gmod) sixhundredandsixtysixearblasters.mushroom69 *(Gmod) The Quest of the Pancakes Thief *(Gmod) SomeCleanTrash the "Lost Clean Trash" *(Gmod) SomeCleanTrash vs Uncle Crusty *(Gmod) The Blue Corrupted Threat - Part 1 *(Gmod) The Blue Corrupted Threat - Part 2 *(Gmod) SomeCleanTrash Origins *(Gmod) The Night of the Ass Eater Zombies *(Gmod) Dr. Dum's Freak Sleepover Club *(Gmod) Waails the Not-So-Less Handsome Scout *(GMod) SomeCleanTrash Origins 2 *(GMod/April Fools) SomeCleanTrash... Oranges? *(GMod) SomeCleanTrash vs Uncle Crusty & Co. *(GMod) Big Chaos in Big City *(GMod) SomeCleanTrash's Troublesome Wish *(GMod) SomeCleanShorts #1 - Pilot Episode *(GMod) SomeCleanShorts #2 - Cursed By the Community *American Dispenser's Strange Journey (Part 2) *SomeCleanTrash meets a unexpected visitor *Douchespoi Finds Some Kickers (DoucheSpoi Map Tour Collab Entry) (Cameo) *A Filthy Redemption/SomeCleanTrash's Chaotic Rescue (Discontinued Series) Category:Abominations Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by WaailsCleanTrash Category:Scouts Category:Reality-warpers Category:Friendly Category:Multi-moded